H u m u
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan humu." —Jean Kirschtein, 15 tahun. Perjuangan seorang Jean untuk membuktikan dirinya bukan seorang humu yang malah mengakibatkan dia jadi humu beneran. JeanAru. highschool!AU. RnR? x3


"_**Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan humu," —Jean Kirschtein, 15 tahun.**_

* * *

Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Hajime Isayama**. _**Armin**_ milik _**Jean**_ selalu.

Genre : **Romance**, **Humor** mungkin? /kicked

Pairing : **Jean Kirschtein **x** Armin Arlert**

Warning : **highschool!AU**, **BL**, **shounen-ai**, (probably) **OOC** and **typo(s)**, humor tapi bukan humor (?).

_Yosh, you've been warned_ /plak. _Still mind to read?_

* * *

**H u m u**

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan humu," Jean menyeringai sini, menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Eren Jaeger. "Tidak sepertimu."

Eren Jaeger, yang dianggap sebagai pakar perhumuan di Kyojin Gakuen sekaligus _top uke_ dari seorang _seme_ keren bernama Rivaille, kini berusaha menyebarkan pengaruhnya kepada yang membutuhkan. Bahkan sepertinya masalah perhumuan ini menjadi topik hangat di kotanya. Tapi sepertinya, makhluk setengah kuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya sangat kebal terhadap yang namanya 'humu'.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kok," ujar Eren, duduk di bangkunya dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"Tidak mau," Jean geleng-geleng seraya bersedekap dan mengelus dagunya. "Aku masih normal."

Eren batuk-batuk sebentar. "Aku salah dengar?"

"Tidak, benar kok."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Suara lain terdengar dari bangku depan. Jean melihat makhluk pirang yang tadi berbicara, sedang duduk bersama makhluk berambut coklat gelap dan keduanya adalah laki-laki.

"Reiner, tenang saja, aku belum terjerumus," Jean tersenyum bangga dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Ya sudah, tinggal dibuktikan saja, kan," laki-laki botak yang sedari tadi menguping tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan yang melibatkan para lelaki itu.

"Buktikan saja, Jean, kau pasti bisa," di sebelah si botak Connie Springer, ada Marco Bott yang tersenyum menyemangatinya.

"He? Baiklah, baiklah," Jean menggaruk tengkuknya. Coba beri aku tantangan."

"Mm…" Eren tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?"

Yang dipanggil terlihat terkejut. Anak laki-laki yang tadinya sedang menyendiri di pojok kelas itu akhirnya menoleh. "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Hm, baiklah," Eren tampak berpikir. "Nah, begini. Aku dan Rivaille-_senpai_ akan kencan hari sabtu nanti," ujar Eren dengan mata berbunga-bunga. "Kau harus ikut, dengan pasanganmu."

"E-eh, tapi kan aku tidak punya—"

"Kencan buta juga boleh, tapi harus perempuan, dan tertarik padamu," Eren menyeringai jahil. "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Aku dan Berth sudah ada janji hari itu," Reiner menggeleng. Connie dan Marco setuju dan mengangguk. "Eren saja yang jadi perwakilan."

"_Sou, sou_," Eren ikut mengelus dagunya. "Yosh, Jean! Hari sabtu masih lima hari lagi. Kau harus kencan dengan seorang perempuan! _P-e-r-e-m-p-u-a-n!_"

"Kalau gagal, kau harus mentraktir kami semua," Connie cengar-cengir sementara beberapa porsi _udon_ dengan kuah asin melayang-layang dikepalanya.

"Ya, ya," Jean mengibaskan tangannya.

Setelah kelas dimulai kembali dan semua teman-temannya fokus terhadap Irvin-_sensei_, Jean mulai merasa _kokoro_-nya berdetak tidak karuan, merasa panik dan takut. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke kepala dan berteriak dalam hati. Satu kalimat terus-terusan berputar di kepalanya.

_B-bagaimana ini?!_

.

Jean melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai, memikirkan tantangan Eren. Selain masalah uang, dia juga sudah ditolak mentah-mentah beberapa perempuan saat melancarkan gerakan _ayo-kencan-denganku_. Serpihan-serpihan kejadian penolakannya di sekolah tadi terasa menusuk hingga ke dasar _kokoro_ yang paling dalam. Biar bagaimanapun, Jean masih muda, sensitif, dan butuh kasih sayang. Kejadian-kejadian itu terus terulang seperti kaset rusak yang enggan berhenti, membuat otaknya juga ikut-ikutan rusak.

_**( Flashback: on ! )**_

"_A-ano_, Mikasa…"

"Ada apa, Jean."

Mikasa bertanya dengan nada datar dan tanpa tanda tanya, absolut sekali.

"Maukah kau ken—"

"Tidak."

"Aku belum selesai. Maukah kau meneman—"

"Tidak, mati sana."

Saat itu Jean langsung kicep dan pelan-pelan memudarkan hawa keberadaannya dihadapan sang pujaan hati—Mikasa Ackerman. Langkahnya kemudian membawanya ke seorang gadis pirang manis yang anggun bak malaikat.

"_Etto_, Christa—"

"Mm ya, kenapa Jean?"

Kami-samaaaaa_, inikah malaikat yang kau turunkan untukku? _Jean mulai menampilkan cengiran lebar nan bahagia, sementara dalam dirinya berteriak kegirangan.

"M-mau kencan denganku?"

"Ah, Jean lupa aku sudah punya pacar?"

_Jleb, jleb, jleb_. Saat itu juga makhluk tinggi berwajah gelap dan seram muncul di belakang Christa. Matanya menatap Jean dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Jean rasanya ingin ditembak tepat di dada. Ugh, sakit.

"E-eh, maaf, Ymir—"

Tonjokan _lembut_ namun mematikan bersarang di pipi sang pejuang cinta. Dengan rasa kasihan, Jean segera dibawa ke UKS dan dirawat oleh seorang teman sekelasnya yang nyaris tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya karena Jean menyuruhnya jangan pernah bicara dengan mulut penuh kentang.

"Ah, Sasha, terima kasih…" Jean tersenyum polos, saat Sasha meletakkan beberapa peralatan P3K di sebelah ranjang UKS. "Oh, Sasha," Jean mulai melancarkan serangan lagi. "Mau kencan denganku?"

_Satu detik…_

_Dua detik…_

Jangkrik mulai bernyanyi dan Sasha pun berkedip. Dengan satu gelengan pelan, Sasha meninggalkan Jean sendirian di UKS.

_**( Flashback: off. )**_

_Kokoro_ hancur sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Tidak perlu melangkah lebih jauh setelah ditolak oleh ketiga perempuan, karena sisa perempuan yang belum ditanyainya malah yang paling berbahaya. Misalnya, Annie Leonhardt. Jean tidak mau masuk UKS untuk kedua kalinya, Jean masih ingin punya tulang yang kuat dan bisa berlari-lari di ladang ubur-ubur.

Tapi bukan pejuang cinta namanya kalau segera menyerah. Jean bertekad akan menaklukan makhluk-makhluk yang menolaknya di keesokan hari.

_Yosh! Tatakae, Jean!_

Monolog yang menyiksa batin itu akhirnya berakhir dengan suara Eren yang menggema dikepalanya. Setibanya di perempatan terakhir menuju rumah, dia melihat sebuah _maid café_ yang baru diresmikan beberapa mingu yang lalu. Ah, ya, apa salahnya mencoba. Mungkin banyak _bijin-bijin _disana, pikirnya.

Jean mencoba berlagak _cool_. Setelah melangkah mendekat, mendobrak pintu kaca di _café_ itu asal-asalan. _Maid_ manis yang menjaga pintu hanya membulatkan bibirnya dengan takut-takut.

"S-selamat datang, tolong pesan _maid_nya, tuan," dia berusaha mengejar Jean, kemudian memberikan _list maid_ yang ada di _cafe_nya.

"Ngg, ini," Jean menunjuk asal-asalan tanpa melihat nama yang ditunjuk, kemudian segera menuju tempat duduk di pojok _café_.

"Baiklah, tuan, _maid_ anda akan segera datang," sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum, _maid_ tadi kembali berjalan ke pintu kaca.

"Fuh," Jean menghela napas, kemudian duduk bersandar seraya menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, kelelahan fisik dan batin apalagi _kokoro_-nya yang sedari tadi berdetak tidak normal. Jean mulai berpikir bahwa ia menderita keabnormalan jantung di usia dini.

"Selamat datang, tuan, silahkan dipesan," _maid_nya telah datang, menyodorkan daftar menu dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh," Jean membuka mata, melirik daftar menu sekilas. "Ngg... _Coffee latte d_an _pie_ madu saja."

"Segera datang, tuan, mohon menunggu sebentar," si _maid_ pamit pergi sementara Jean masih mengacuhkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, _maid_ itu datang mengantarkan pesanan, meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja. "Silahkan dinikmati, tuan."

"Ya, silahkan duduk," Jean mengangguk, masih berlagak sok, seraya melirik _maid_ yang baru saja mengambil posisi duduk rapi di hadapannya. Tak lama, Jean mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membuka mata.

Hitomebore_, cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Jean Kirschtein.

_Kokoro_ Jean terasa _doki-doki suru_. _Maid_ di depannya ini sangat cantik. Surai kuning sebahunya sangat cerah dan matanya sebiru langit musim panas. Wajah dan kulitnya mulus, pasti terasa halus—pikir Jean. Ditambah senyum manisnya saat dia meminta Jean untuk menghabiskan hidangan.

"A-ah, ya," Jean memulai dengan menyeruput sedikit _latte_ hangat, kemudian bertanya, "Namamu?"

"Mm, _ano_…" si maid mulai bergerak gelisah. "Maaf, itu di luar pekerjaan, tuan—"

"Oh," Jean mengangguk kecewa.

_Maid_ itu sepertinya sedang gugup. "Tapi kalau tuan ingin tahu—mm, tuan boleh memanggil saya Aru. Ah, itu sudah cukup."

"Baiklah, Aru-_chan_," Jean cengar-cengir bahagia, kemudian memotong _pie_ madunya.

Jean memulai makan dan minumnya dengan khidmat, sementara _maid_nya tidak mau memulai pembicaraan karena Jean sedang terlihat tidak ingin banyak bicara. Tapi kemudian—

"Eh, apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?" Jean berhenti makan dan menatap _maid_ manis itu. Jam dinding terasa berhenti berdetak saat _maid_ itu balik menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ah? Mm, tidak kok," _maid_nya menggeleng pelan.

"Hm…" Jean mengangguk mengerti tapi matanya masih memperhatikan si _maid_. Walaupun cantik dan manis dari segi wajah dan penampilan, ukuran tubuhnya masih terlihat aneh sebagai seorang perempuan. Apalagi dadanya yang _coret-_masihrata-_coret_. Dan kakinya, walaupun mulus dan ramping, tetap saja terlihat seperti…

"Armin?!" Jean mulai berteriak panik saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu setelah sekian lama ia memperhatikan si _maid_.

"E-eh, bukan!" _maid_ itu mengibas tangannya cepat-cepat, kemudian menoleh ke sembarang arah.

"Benar kan, Armin?" Jean kembali menatap _maid_ itu lekat-lekat, matanya membulat lebar, menatap si _maid_ dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran. "Kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

"E-eh?" _maid_nya menggeleng kuat, masih tidak mau mengaku, sepertinya. "B-bukan, aku—"

"Armin Arlert, Arumin, Aru," Jean mulai berpikir, seringai jahil terlihat di wajahnya. Wajah si _maid_ semakin memerah dan kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti gerakan yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang saat kebelet pipis. "Nah, mengaku saja. Kenapa kau bekerja disini sebagai _maid_?"

Tidak ada gunanya lagi menghindar, pikir Armin. Ia pikir bisa menipu Jean, ternyata tidak. Teman sekelasnya itu ternyata cukup pintar dan mengenal Armin, walau kadang keberadaannya di kelas tidak dianggap siapapun kecuali Eren dan Mikasa yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil.

"A-aku… harus mencari uang tambahan," Armin menunduk. "_Manager-sama_ bilang akan menggajiku lebih besar dari _maid_ yang lain karena katanya aku lebih bagus daripada mereka…"

"Ooh," Jean mengangguk, membulatkan bibirnya tanda agak terkejut. Ide cemerlang—atau bodoh—terlintas di kepalanya. "Memangnya uang tambahan untuk apa? Armin benar-benar memerlukannya?"

"Aku… mau membeli _dakimakura_ dan _game_ konsol baru," Armin masih menunduk, wajahnya semakin imut menggemaskan, membuat Jean nyaris kejang-kejang.

"Waah, Armin ternyata _otaku_," Jean terkekeh dan masih _stay cool_, menepuk-nepuk kepala Armin. Jean yang tadi mulai terdesak dan sekarang merasa menemukan solusi, tanpa basa-basi segera mengatakan satu kalimat yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan hidupnya. "Hm… kalau begitu, aku punya penawaran untukmu."

.

_**From : jeankiru **_

_**To : aruminarlrt **_

_**Jangan lupa berdandan seperti perempuan. Yang cantik, ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Aru.**_

Wajah Armin benar-benar memerah. Laki-laki seperti dia harus menemani Jean dalam kencan bohongannya—sebagai perempuan. Yah, walaupun dia sudah terbiasa menjadi _maid_, tetap saja. Jari-jarinya menari diatas _keyboard_ ponselnya, mengetik balasan untuk Jean.

_**From : aruminarlrt **_

_**To : jeankiru **_

**Ano**_**, Jean… aku masih malu.**_

Setelah dikirim, Armin tidak mau menunggu Jean membalasnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia melihat _dress putih_ yang dipinjamkan saudara perempuannya untuknya.

_Aku memang menyukai Jean, tapi…_

_Ah, tidak, tidak. Jean masih _straight_._

_Tapi Jean mengajak_mu_ kencan—_

_Itu kan hanya karena aku bisa akting sebagai perempuan. _Baka yaro_._

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengabaikan pikiran-pikirannya yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala. Setelah puas melihat pakaian di lemari dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin dipakai, akhirnya langkahnya berjalan gontai menuju ranjang. Dia menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, dan mencoba tertidur.

.

Dua laki-laki berbeda tinggi badan berdiri dengan keren di depan pintu masuk stasiun. Yang satu sangat manis dengan rambut coklatnya dan iris hijaunya, yang satu lagi sangat menyeramkan dengan rambut gelap bak arang dengan ekspresi sedatar teflon dan mata sehitam kain penghapus papan tulis—dan jangan lupa poninya yang berongga ditengah mirip sayap kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang indah. Sebut saja nama mereka Eren Jaeger yang manis dan Rivaille Ackerman yang menyeramkan.

Keduanya berdiri selama dua puluh menit. Namun penantian keduanya berakhir saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah setengah kuda berlari ke arah mereka seraya melambai, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menggandeng perempuan (atau laki-laki?) manis berambut sebahu.

"Ooi, Jean!"

"Eren!"

Jean si pemuda setengah kuda semakin mendekat ke Eren, sementara yang disapa mulai jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Lama sekali, aku dan Rivaille-_senpai_ sudah capek, tahu," Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Rivaille bertingkah tidak peduli.

"Maaf, Aru kelamaan memilih baju," Jean melirik Armin di sebelahnya. Benar-benar penyamaran profesional yang meyakinkan, bahkan Eren mungkin tidak akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Walaupun yang dikenakannya sederhana saja, _jeans_ selutut dan kaus berlengan panjang warna hitam-putih dan ditambah wig yang terlihat natural, menyatu dengan warna rambut aslinya.

"Eh, itu…"

"Ah, Aru ya? Aku Eren Jaeger. Ini Rivaille-_senpai_. _Yoroshiku!_" Eren mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dibalas uluran malu-malu dari Armin. Rivaille yang ogah-ogahan pun ikut mengulurkan tangan atas tarikan paksa dari Eren. "Aaah, Aru manis sekali. Aku kagum Jean bisa mendapat yang seperti ini."

"_Y-yoroshiku,_" Armin membungkuk malu.

"Cepat, kalian kelamaan," ujar Rivaille, masih sedatar teflon. _Kouhai-kouhai_nya itu kemudian mengangguk ceria dan melangkah masuk ke dalam stasiun.

.

"Makan saja dulu, Aru kelihatannya sudah lapar. Ini kan sudah jam makan siang," Jean melirik arlojinya setelah menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, sementara Armin hanya menunduk malu seraya menggenggam lengan Jean.

"Ah, Rivaille-_senpai_ sepertinya juga lapar. _Ne, senpai?_"

"Hn," pertanyaan Eren dibalas anggukan singkat dari Rivaille. "Disana ada café."

"Oh? Disana?" Jean melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Rivaille. "Aah, café itu," Jean tersenyum lebar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Armin. "Mau?"

"T-terserah saja," Armin mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan malu-malu, Aru-_chan_, Jean pasti yang traktir," Eren mengedip senang dan dihadiahi _death glare_ dari sang _senpai_. Biar begitu, sepertinya sifat-sifat Rivaille dan Mikasa itu 11-12. Persamaannya ada di sifat posesif, keras kepala, bisa diandalkan, dan lain-lain. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya di muka, jenis kelamin, dan tinggi badan.

"A-ah, iya…"

"Kalian menakuti Aru-_chan_," Jean mendengus, menarik tangan Armin. "_Saa_, Aru-_chan_. Ayo kesana."

"Mm," dan dibalas anggukan manis dari si teman kencan.

Mereka berempat melangkah menuju café yang lumayan ramai itu. Wajar kan, Akihabara. Jika tidak padat dan sibuk, bukan Akihabara namanya. Jean sengaja memaksa Eren dan Rivaille ke Akihabara, karena dalam perjanjiannya dengan Armin, dia sudah berjanji akan membelikan _dakimakura_ dan _game_ konsol baru hari itu juga. Lalu sebagai tambahan, Jean juga menjanjikan _eroge_ baru walaupun ditolak Armin yang sepertinya masih tergolong polos untuk seumurannya.

"_Ano_, Jean…" gumam Armin, menatap Jean dengan malu. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Mm, semuanya," Armin mulai bergerak gelisah.

"He? Tidak apa-apa," Jean nyengir kuda dan mengacak rambut Armin dengan perlahan—mungkin supaya wignya tidak melayang bebas dan menunjukkan rambut aslinya yang rapi dan membulat seperti jamur.

Armin hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, menutupi semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

.

"_Senpai, senpai!_ Aku mau mainan yang itu!" Eren menunjuk-nunjuk bungkusan plastik yang terlihat besar di sebuah papan. Setelah makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling di taman hiburan di daerah Akihabara, dan menemukan _stand_ itu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Eren."

"Aku memang masih kecil," seperti biasa, Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak seperti _senpai_."

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Tidak seperti Jean," Eren melirik Jean dengan wajah polos. Rivaille kembali mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Kalau beruntung, kalian akan mendapat mainan. Tapi kalau tidak…" si penjaga _stand_ menyeringai dan memberi senapan mainan kepada mereka.

_Yosh! Dapat!_

Bukan Rivaille, tapi Jean. Jean baru saja menembak ke arah yang tepat dan mendapatkan plastik berukuran sedang berisi mainan.

"Untuk Aru," Jean cengar-cengir, menggaruk tengkuknya saat menyerahkan mainan yang didapatnya.

"Jean ternyata lebih keren dari _senpai_," Eren manggut-manggut. Lagi-lagi Rivaille men-_death glare_.

"Aku juga bisa, bocah."

Rivaille mengambil senapan mainan yang digunakan untuk menembak hadiah, dan menyipitkan matanya sesaat sebelum menembak.

…

…

_**DOR!**_

Rivaille melongo, memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang baru saja jatuh dari papan di hadapannya.

"Aah, maaf, kalian belum beruntung," si penjaga _stand_ yang diketahui bernama Hanji Zoe menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan plastik berisi tulisan '_ZONK'_ besar.

"Eh? _Zonk_ itu apa?" Eren mengerjap bingung.

"_Zonk_ itu ya _zonk_," jawab Hanji, merasa pintar.

"Kenapa ada _zonk_. Aku tidak terima."

"Ah haha, itu namanya variasi permainan, nak," Hanji yang tinggi nyaris sama seperti Jean, menepuk kepala Rivaille dengan gemas. "Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Rivaille. Aku sudah 17 tahun, nyonya," yang ditepuk mendesis galak, nyaris menggigit tangan Hanji dengan brutal jika tidak ditahan Eren.

"Oh? 17 tahun?" Hanji tampak terkejut. "Ah, ternyata bibit yang kurang unggul."

Rivaille nyaris menyerang si penjaga _stand_ lagi. Akhirnya Armin meringis untuk permisi kepada Hanji sementara Jean dan Eren menarik Rivaille menjauh.

"Kurang ajar," Rivaille menggeram, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Sudah, sudah," nada suara Eren terdengar khawatir, kemudian dia mengecup pipi Rivaille yang lebih _pen_—ehem—_dek_ dari dirinya.

Jean batuk-batuk, dan Armin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sudah jam dua, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi," Armin menyarankan, yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua orang lainnya, dan tentu saja Rivaille masih _stay cool_ seperti es batu.

"Mm, bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Eren menunjuk salah satu _stand_ yang paling besar namun tertutupi dinding-dinding buatan yang tinggi dan terlihat tidak terurus, seperti di film-film _action_ _Hollywood_.

"Bagus, aku mau balas dendam," Rivaille semakin mengepalkan tangan setelah mengetahui itu adalah arena bertema _survival_ dengan pistol yang bukan mainan, tapi tidak berbahaya.

"_Senpai_," Eren merangkul pundak Rivaille dan tersenyum lembut, berniat membuatnya tenang. "Ya sudah, kita masuk."

.

"Psh, Armin," Jean mengendap dibalik pohon, sementara _walkie-talkie_ miliknya digantung di depan saku baju.

"Jean, Eren dan Rivaille-_senpai_ tadi menuju ke arah barat," Armin membaca arah di kompas.

"_Sasuga_, Armin. Teruskan melacak mereka," Jean berlagak seperti komandan perang, melirik sekilas ke area musuh.

Ya, mereka sedang bermain di arena _survival_ yang kelihatan sangat nyata itu. Walaupun cukup luas, mudah saja menemukan Eren karena yang sedang bermain di arena itu sedang agak sepi. Pistol mereka masing-masing digenggam di tangan, dan mereka berdua sedang menunggu Eren dan Rivaille mulai menyerang.

"Armin, mereka lama sekali," Jean menggerutu, merasa tangannya kebas.

"Mungkin Eren menunggu kita menyerang duluan," Armin melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ya sudah, sebagai pria yang baik—maksudku kita berdua pria yang baik—ayo kita menyerang duluan."

"Mm," Armin mengangguk dan menggenggam pistolnya erat-erat. Jean mulai mengambil langkah maju, kemudian berlari ke tempat persembunyian terdekat, dan Armin mengikuti di belakangnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka sampai di ujung, dan hanya ada satu pohon besar lagi disana. Kemungkinan Eren dan Rivaille bersembunyi disana.

"Armin, sesuai komando dariku," Jean memberi kode, tapi bukan sembarangan _kode_.

"_Ryoukai_," Armin berdiri memunggungi Jean dan membungkuk sedikit.

Jean mulai bergerak mendekati pohon sepelan mungkin, dan Armin mengikutinya.

_Satu…_

_Dua…_

"Armin!"

"_Hai!_"

_**DOR!**_

"Kena!"

"Maksudnya, kau yang kena perangkap?" suara Eren terdengar entah darimana.

Jean dan Armin melongo, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata yang ditembak Jean dan Armin hanyalah setumpuk kayu.

"Siaaaal," Jean menendang kayu-kayu itu, lagi-lagi Armin hanya menunduk.

"Ayolah, lihat kesini," suara Eren terdengar lagi.

Jean menelengkan kepalanya kemana-mana, dan akhirnya menemukan Eren menggantung dengan tali di atas pohon.

"Eren, kenapa kau bergelantungan seperti monyet?"

"Ini namanya _flying skill_, _aho_," Eren mendengus, melempar sebatang ranting ke arah Jean.

Jean hanya mengernyit, tidak sadar bahwa Eren sudah menyiapkan pistol di tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal," suara tembakan mengakhiri kalimat Eren, dan sepotong logam kecil melesat menuju… Armin? "Sial!"

"ARMIN!"

Jean segera menghampiri Armin dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Armin yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi pakaian khusus untuk permainan dan dilengkapi sensor-sensor tertentu yang akan membuat si pemakai tidak akan bisa begerak saat beberapa tempat tertentu di pakaian itu (misalnya bagian dada kiri) tertempel oleh logam kecil yang dikeluarkan pistol khusus yang dipakai di permainan.

"Ar… min?" Eren melongo, masih menggantung di pepohonan dengan alat yang didapatnya dari perburuan di arena itu. "Jean!"

Jean menoleh, lalu membekap mulutnya. "M-maksudku Aru!"

"Jean… maafkan aku…" Armin mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"M-maafkan aku juga, Armin. Aku… keceplosan," Jean meringis, sementara Eren mulai melayang dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, menjauh dari mereka.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Jean. Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya mulai seperti kram," Armin menatap Jean dengan tatapan sendu selagi ia terbaring lemah. Sepertinya ini mulai seperti film _action_ yang sebenarnya dimana kekasih dari sang pemeran utama sedang sekarat di medan perang.

"Seingatku kau hanya harus memanggil petugas karena kau sudah keluar dari permainan," ujar Jean. "Kalau tidak salah, kodenya 'SOS'."

"SOS, SOS," ujar Armin, berusaha berbicara melalui _walkie-talkie_nya yang langsung diarahkan ke petugas arena. Tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Jean mendengus, mungkin suara Armin terlalu pelan. Jean mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Armin—Armin sudah semerah tomat yang diolesi saos—dan berteriak.

"**SOS, SOS! SOS!**"

"_Ryoukai_," suara berat terdengar, dan Jean menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Armin. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan menyerang Eren dan Rivaille-_senpai_. Aku harus berburu untuk mendapatkan alat seperti dia juga," Jean berkata dengan mantap.

"B-baik, hati-hati Jean," Armin tersenyum sekilas.

"Baiklah," Jean tertawa dan mengecup dahi Armin. Sekarang wajah Armin sudah seperti tomat diolesi saos yang tenggelam di sirup merah.

"J-jean…"

Jean tersenyum dan kembali mempersiapkan senjatanya. Dia melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari Eren, dan sepertinya ia melihat jejak-jejak tipis di arena tiruan hutan itu.

.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan pistol-pistol dan alat yang membuat mereka melayang-layang dari pohon ke pohon itu—yang konon diberi nama _3D Maneuver Gear_—mereka akhirnya beristirahat di bangku di taman bermain itu. dengan hasil akhir berupa kemenangan Rivaille-Eren. Saat itulah Eren mulai menginvestigasi Jean.

"Armin? Apa maksudmu Armin? Aku salah panggil," Jean mendengus seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini Aru, namanya memang Aru."

"Lagipula kau memang mirip Armin," Eren memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Armin. Lagi-lagi Armin menunduk malu. "Reaksimu juga mirip. Sudahlah, Armin, kita kan sudah berteman lama."

Armin tidak menjawab, dan Jean hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Rivaille-_senpai_, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu," Rivaille menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Jadi _senpai_ maunya tempe?" Eren mulai _absurd_, yang tidak dibalas oleh si _seme_.

"Nah, begini saja, maaf ya," Eren mengelus wig Armin dan menariknya perlahan. Hening sesaat. "Hh, aku sudah menduga."

"Kau tidak menduga, kau memang tertipu," ujar Rivaille tanpa melihat Eren.

"Sebenarnya iya," Eren mengangguk lemas, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

Hening sejenak.

…

…

"_JEAN! TERNYATA KAU BENERAN HUMU!"_

.

Kantung plastik berisi _dakimakura_, _game_ konsol, dan hadiah mainan ditenteng oleh Jean dan Armin. Setelah berpisah dari Eren dan Rivaille di stasiun, Jean mengantarkan Armin pulang, ke apartemennya.

"_Ano_, Jean, maaf, gara-gara aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jean mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah Eren kalau dia ingin menyebutku humu atau homo atau maho atau apa—aku tidak peduli lagi."

"B-benar?"

"Mm," Jean mengangguk, kemudian mendorong pintu apartemen Armin. "Sudah, istirahat sana."

Armin mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Jean segera menarik pintu apartemen itu dan menutupnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah.

_Sial, sial, sudah ketahuan kalau aku humu, sial… Dan aku tidak punya uang mentraktir para setan seperti Connie itu. Tapi setidaknya... aku sekarang dekat dengan Armin. Ah, hidup memang berat._

.

Hukuman telah dibatalkan, kata Eren.

Akhirnya Jean bisa melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan lega, dengan Armin disebelahnya, memegang lengannya dengan takut-takut. Connie dan Reiner bersiul-siul, sementara Bertholdt dan Marco masih kalem.

"Selamat, Jean! Jean akhirnya resmi menjadi seorang humu! _Yeay!_" Connie melempar potongan kertas warna-warni ke langit-langit kelas, sementara murid-murid yang lain hanya senyum-senyum, terutama beberapa gadis yang terdiagnosa menderita _humufilia_ dengan berbagai tingkatan stadium.

"Apa-apaan," Jean mendengus, melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jean, aku—"

"Jangan khawatir," Jean menoleh dan mengacak-acak rambut Armin.

Armin mengangguk perlahan, wajahnya memerah seperti biasa.

"Eren," Jean mengibaskan tangan, dan Eren balas melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau ceritakan semuanya kepada mereka?"

"Mm, pasti," Eren mengedip. "Karena aku juga, kau tidak harus mentraktir mereka. Harusnya kau berterimakasih."

"Ya, terimakasih," ucap Jean malas, setelah mengantarkan Armin ke tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran dimulai tak lama setelah itu. Jean masih tidak fokus seperti biasanya. Kalau biasanya dia tidak fokus karena ingin bermain di lapangan, kali ini karena Armin. Armin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, apalagi saat fokus memperhatikan pelajaran. Kadang wajahnya memerah saat ia menatap Jean yang tidak berhenti menatapnya, membuat Jean merasa ingin menelan makhluk imut itu bulat-bulat—

"Jean Kirschtein! Kerjakan soal ini!"

Jean terperanjat, mendadak memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "K-kerjakan yang mana, _Sir_?"

Mike-_sensei_ mendadak _jawdrop_ sebelum kembali ke keadaan semula dan menaikkan kacamata bacanya. "Bertholdt, tukar tempat duduk dengan Jean."

Jean meringis, kali ini dia tidak bisa memperhatikan Armin, karena tempat duduk Bertholdt berada di paling depan. Aneh memang kalau orang dengan tinggi seperti Bertholdt duduk di barisan terdepan, tapi itulah namanya takdir. Yang tinggi jadi semakin tinggi, dan yang pendek semakin pendek—_death glare_ mendadak terasa dari Rivaille di kelas sebelah.

Yah, singkatnya begitu. Jean Kirschtein hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia masih normal, masih menyukai perempuan. Tapi keadaan terdesak membuatnya terpaksa meminta bantuan dari si pemuda manis. Sayangnya, Jean malah benar-benar jatuh hati pada si pemuda manis itu. Salahkan Armin, kenapa dia terlahir begitu manis dan imut dan _kawaii desu_—

Jean tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya hari-harinya bersama Armin sebagai seorang humu—dan murid dari mata pelajaran kehumuan dari Eren-_sensei_—akan lebih menyenangkan dari hari-hari biasanya saat dia masih Jean Kirschtein yang berorientasi normal.

.

.

.

"_**Ternyata, jadi humu itu enak juga**_**," **—_**Jean Kirschtein, seme pendatang baru.**_

.

**o wa ri ! ;;**

* * *

alurnya kecepetan? garing banget? _gomeeeen_ ; w ;

saya agak ngestuck pas nulis ini, belum lagi ngetik ini sambil nahan laper (?). jadi kalau bagian Jean jatuh cinta sama Arminnya kurang kerasa dan plot kecepetan, saya minta maaf m(_ _)m apalagi saya gak tau akihabara gimana, cuma tau maid cafe sama toko-toko otaku(?)nya doang, jadi ngasal hehe m(_ _)m

_Review please? – puppy puppy blinks-_ (?)


End file.
